H Y A T T
by MikaLeo
Summary: Un momento de locura para todos aquellos que viven dentro de la muralla, una extrema chica a llegado con una gran lección para muchos dentro de la legión, Eren a cambiado por completo y ya no parece un niño de quince años. /Ereri,Fantasía,Gore,Sexo, 16./ Advertencia: ¡Esta historia contiene altos contenidos de sadismo y sensualidad leer bajo su propio riesgo!
1. Prologo

Prólogo.

Un momento de locura para todos aquellos que viven dentro de la muralla, una extrema chica a llegado con una gran lección para muchos dentro de la legión, Eren a cambiado por completo y ya no parece un niño de quince años.

Las personas dentro de las murallas no entienden nada, ¿quien es esa chica? ¿Porque conoce al joven titan? ¿Que ocurre fuera de los muros?

Los monstruos se liberan de la oscuridad, ya hartos de vivir encerrados se unen a la humanidad sin que esta se de cuenta, un nuevo reino se muestra al mundo.

¿Que está ocurriendo?

A mi no me pregunten, pregúnteselo, a nuestro rey.

* * *

¡Nuevo fanfic de SNK!

¡Misterio! ¡Drama! ¡Romance! ¡Fantasía! ¡Gore¡ Y ¡demás!

Monstruos, bestias salvajes, se aliaran a la humanidad con el fin de parar de ocultarse y ser libres, un nuevo monarca aparece y guarda un millar de secretos ¿Que tiene que ver Eren en todo eso? ¡Leen el proximo cap y quizas lo descubran!


	2. 1

Capítulo 1: El reino del HYATT

HYATT es un gran reino subterráneo oculto en lo más profundo de la tierra, mucho más haya que la ciudad subterránea de Sina, dividido en los tres clanes, sangre, tierra y agua.

En la primera sección está el clan de la tierra, en el viven desde mujeres pantera hasta licántropos, desde hombres arañas hasta cambia formas, este tiene un palacio base que está rodeado de las casas de civiles que no llega a superar el número cincuenta y cinco, el palacio es una gran construcción de roca que llega a medir diez metros de alto, en él se encuentra el parlamento de la tierra, el palacio es una gran construcción en forma de hexágono que se levanta por seis pilares rodeados de enredaderas, en cada pared hay solamente un gran ventanal que permite ver el interior de diferentes oficinas, ocupadas por los seis parlamentarios.

La oficina del jefe del parlamento terrestre es la única que se encuentra al centro del gran hexágono dando un total de siete oficinas.

Una vez las grandes puertas de caoba se abren uno es recibido por dos pasillos alfombrados de color vino, cualquiera de los dos lleva a la última oficina, la séptima, al entrar se puede ver claramente la oficina del parlamentario jefe y las demás puertas que llevan a las oficinas de los demás parlamentarios.

Las casas de los civiles son construcciones de roca volcánica, hermosas construcciones de roca volcánica, que permite que el calor se conserve dentro de ellas y estas son adornadas con una gran cantidad de vegetación dependiendo de la raza en la que es la bestia o monstruo.

En el segundo piso, se encuentra el clan del agua un gran valle lleno de lagos y ríos en donde se encuentran diversos monstruos marinos al igual que el primer recinto en el segundo recinto se encuentra el hexágono principal que es un gran lago con forma de hexágono, si te acercas y pones atención podrás ver a los siete parlamentarios sentados en su oficina trabajando tranquilamente, la única forma de entrar es claramente sumergiéndose en aquellas frías aguas invernales, al sumergirse uno se da cuenta que las aguas son una pura ilusión pues termina cayendo en un cómodo piso alfombrado de color verde pasto, están los mismos dos caminos que llevan a la misma oficina, la oficina central que es del jefe del parlamento y grandes pilares de piedra rodeados de algas que parecen enredaderas que dividen las oficinas, nada de paredes, solamente pilares.

Por último, el clan de la sangre es aquí donde se encuentra la familia real d una gran mansión al estilo victoriano se levanta en el centro del recinto, a su alrededor hermosas casas con el mismo estilo rodean el palacio, tanto en la puerta principal como la trasera se encuentran un grupo de tres cambia formas, dos licántropos y una mujer pantera o tigre que mantiene el orden en el trio.

La mansión o palacio real cuenta con cuatro pisos todos hermosamente decorados y fuertemente resguardados, cada pasillo cada cuarto, todos con una seguridad increíble e impenetrable algo normal en el clan de la tierra, en el cuarto piso se encuentra la oficina del rey a su lado se encuentra la biblioteca en donde su hija menor y heredera al trono pasa la mayoría del tiempo, cumpliendo con sus lecciones o leyendo un libro.

Pero los residentes de estos tres recintos ya están aburridos de vivir en aquellas condiciones, deseoso de ver el sol y sentirlo en verdad y no solamente vivir conociendo una ilusión, varios protestarón, miles reclamaron durante años a sus antiguos reyes quienes siempre negaban sus peticiones, pero a la llegada del décimo rey las cosas han cambiado y un plan se ha creado.

Romperían la mayor regla.

Se mostrarían a la humanidad.

Ya no importaba nada, era el momento de luchar.

* * *

 **Corto capítulo a decir verdad, pero es una pequeña introducción del rein el capitulo 2 llegará lo mas probable en una semana mas, pues a comenzado la época de exámenes para mi desgracia ;-;**


End file.
